Fourth-generation Untergangers
4th-generation Untergangers (January 2015 – July 2016) were the past generation of Untergangers. It was succeeded by the creation of the 5th generation on October 9th, 2016. Transition from third-generation During a chat between Soalric and Delphox (then known as AlphaSkyRaider) on January 15, 2015, Alpha suggested creating a new generation of parodists based on how much the community has changed in the previous year. The next day, he brought the topic into the public chat, which mostly consisted of Third-generation Untergangers. All of them agreed to create a new generation and set the starting point of the generation on January 1, 2015. After this, Alpha messaged JennieParker87, who also agreed to create the 4th gen. Some recipients of Alpha's messages briefly discussed it on a private chat, where a group mostly consisting of Second-generation Untergangers can be found. Most of them expressed that the matter did not concern them and withheld their opinion. On January 16, 2015, the 4th generation of Untergangers was confirmed, and the idea was finalized. Today As with the third-generation Untergangers, today there are only very few (at least three) fourth-generation Untergangers who are still active; the rest are either dormant, or have retired. Controversy The creation of the 4th generation sparked some controversy, as numerous people believed that a 4th generation was unnecessary while others believed the opposite. On February 25, 2015, Mfaizsyahmi posted a comment expressing his thought about the creation of the 4th gen, and concluded that the community wasn't ready for a new generation just yet. Many fellow Untergangers agreed with him, such as Hitler Rants Parodies, TFPStudios, Trapped Antics, Vulpix95NL, Gokyr586, and JennieParker87, many of whom did not oppose the creation of the 4th gen back when it was created for various individual reasons. However, many of them kept out of the issue, as they were either retired or just didn't care enough to be part of the issue. Despite the approval of the comment made by Faiz, many other Untergangers also disagreed with what he had to say, such as Delphox, Joster285, Thunderbirds360TV, HighBunkerHxH, FoxyTheFegelFox, AdolfTallentDay01, TheUnknownHitler, RocketAp3, and most prominently CanaDolfy98, who posted a long reply to Faiz expressing his opinion on why the creation of the 4th gen was needed. Since the controversy was predicted to last for an indefinite amount of time, Vulpix95NL decided to open up a poll where people can vote their opinion. The results showed most Untergangers (of which voted) supported the creation of the 4th generation. There have also been concerns that certain individuals had mishandled the critical discourse pertaining to the existence 4th generation and taken actions that would escalate the controversy. Not too long after the controversy had started, the debate disappeared as quick as it begun, and the 4th generation is left in existence. List of Prominent 4th Generation Untergangers ;Active * JJ All-star * Juegoxi ;Dormant or retired * CloroxEnergyDrink * BewegungsunFISH * Dumb Fish Parodies * Mitchell Hang (Gilblitz112) * Nerdington 0 * Paul Stompbox * QuestionTuesdayFTW * CMC Channel * Sonic7emerald * Superdumpfback * TheOwl18 * Shadow Briton Parodies Category:Untergangers Category:Article stubs Category:Unterganger Generations Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers